The Story
Creation In the time before, there were three siblings: Roki, Terrae, and Net. They were bored with all that they had in their own dimension, so pooling together their powers they decided to create a world to entertain them. Roki acted first, cutting off his finger and using it to build the bedrock core of the world. Then cutting off the rest of his arm, he layered the world in smoothstone. Gathering his remaining energy, he struck the world as hard as he could with his right arm. The force of the blow created massive amounts of pressure causing diamonds, gold, iron and coal to form at different layers of the world. The resulting earthquakes created great chasms and cave openings leading deep into the earth. Terrae, looking upon Roki's work said, "It's a good start, but it’s hard and cold. This world needs beauty and softness as well." And with that, she reached down and picked up chunks of smoothstone and ate them. Chewing and melding them with her delicate tongue, she turned the stone to dirt and spat it back up, covering the world. Then she ran her hand over it and layered the dirt with grass short and tall. With great care, she pushed four of her fingers into the earth. Removing each of them one by one; from the holes... the first oak, birch, pine and spruce trees were born. She then cut her arm, and bled out onto the world creating the oceans. Net, the youngest of the three, was impressed with what the other siblings had done. But he had not yet fully realised his powers and became sad. He shed a tear and it fell onto the world the siblings had created, from the tear a tiny retarded chicken was born. Net was overwhelmed with joy at his creation, even though it had zero survival instincts and would aimlessly wander off cliffs as often as anything else, he still loved it. Over the years as Net further realised his power, he created pigs, sheeps, cows, wolves and squids. The other gods were proud of him and having watched him develop, decided to teach him how to focus his power. With this, Net was able to create the first human. Net Child.jpg|Net at the Time of Creation|linktext=He is seen as a peaceful child, playing with his creations. Terrae.jpg|Terrae|linktext=Seen slitting her wrist and bleeding out the Ocean. Roki.jpg|Roki|linktext=Seen emerging from his realm to the Surface, Net Older.jpg|Net|linktext=Net as we know him today, insane, ruthless, dangerous. Note: All of the above images are an artists interpretation of the gods, and not their true images. The humans of the world prospered, and adored their creators. Terrae and Roki took shifts to watch the world, Terrae's eye was bright like fire and caused all her creations to prosper as she watched them. Roki's eye was white and cold, signalling the time for the humans to rest. Many ages past as the world prospered, Roki and Terrae were finally content and continued to watch over it. Net however, became bored and restless again. Using his power, he created the first slime for his amusement. While mostly harmless, the slime had the power to hurt the other beings of the world. When Roki and Terrae looked upon it, they were upset and banished it to only live in the very depths of the world, away from the humans. This infuriated Net and he demanded his siblings allow his creation room on the surface. The two refused, and having seen his siblings make sacrifices to enhance their powers, he did the same. He cut off his ear and used it to create the first zombie. Terrae and Roki were unable to banish this creature and it quickly began to decimate the humans that the pair loved so much. Seeing the progress of this monster made him want to create more, so he pulled a bone from his arm to create skeletons and eight of his toes to create the spiders. Terrae, seeing Net's growing insanity, cut out an eye and used it to curse his monsters with fire whenever she looked upon them. Roki and Terrae then turned to Net, furious with him and pooled their powers together to banish him to a world of suffering and pain; The Nether. In his last defiant act before his banishment, Net tore his heart out and created the mighty creeper. This creature will stalk the land, immune to the powers of Terrae's eye, and would be a great calamity on the world. The humans of the world were wiped out, their structures now overrun with creatures and slowly growing moss. Terrea and Roki turned to one another, and using all the energy they had left, they summoned one final human. Spent, the two gods are now only able to take turns passing their eyes across the world, keeping close watch on their last creation, Steve.... The Story Thus Far You, are Steve. Unknown to you, you are a creation of the Gods, Terrae and Roki. The world appears to you as a blank slate for you to explore, rearrange, and recreate with. As you explore you find that the world is in a state of unrest, as monsters begin to appear everywhere when the sun sets, trying to kill you, and the other peaceful human inhabitants in the nearby villiages are being actively exterminated. The very fabric that holds the world together seems to be rippling with turmoil, as you come to learn more and more about the world around you. It is then, feeling a vibration in the air, that you finally come to understand that the Gods of Creation are engaging in a secret cold war behind the scenes of the realms, preparing for a war for the Overworld. Spirits... Demons... Gods? What have you gotten yourself into, Steve? The Spirits are out there, the Demons are always whispering, and all the Gods need to hear is a prayer. Pick a side, or choose to remain neutral, where you go from here is all up to you. Category:Lore